The Predicament
by XLucy0117X
Summary: PRE-and DURING Shippuden! FemNaru is coming back from her training trip with Jiraiya when she gets a letter from the Kazekage - who she doesn't know is Gaara yet - to come in for a meeting with him. When she arrives and learns of Gaara's new status, she's in for another huge surprise. GaaFem!Naru


_Update 12/5/12: I know I promised to make this into a complete story so I'll try my best to get the new chapter done soon! Thank you for all your support! _

_I appredciate reviews, but flames really aren't the kind of review I'd prefer. If there's something wrong with this, then tell me maturely. Not 'This sux' or 'it's awful'. I want details. Thanks for reading!_

_-_NaruUzumaki-

"Hey, Pervy–sage, just what does Baa–chan want us to do when we finally reach Suna?" Naru asked, her head tilting to the right slightly as her eyes found her sensei's. She watched her sensei sigh sadly before answering her.

"Apparently the Kazekage wanted to speak to you before you headed home. Luckily we actually got the message before we made it halfway home." Jiraiya smiled slightly but on the inside his head was pounding mercilessly. Yes, he knew just what the Kazekage wanted from his little Naru. Glancing over towards her, he had to admit she wasn't as 'little' as she used to be.

"Why does the Kazekage want to talk to me?" Naru asked, sounding surprised.

Jiraiya shrugged off handedly.

Naru no longer wore that atrocious orange jumpsuit that she was so infamous for. Instead she now had on an orange spaghetti strap tank top with a fishnet shirt underneath. She wore tight pants and fingerless gloves, both the color black, and her ninja shoes. She carried her blue backpack on her back as she walked on, her eyes unseeing as she thought over something her head. Jiraiya had stopped wondering what the girl was thinking. It was always nonsense, or about Sasuke. The girl still had her work cut out for her as she chased down her ex teammate. And, because of that traitor, Naru's eyes no longer held that beautiful glow, nor did she give out wide, heartwarming smiles anymore. So much had happened since they had left Konoha.

Jiraiya had a small idea about what Naru had been having nightmares about based on the ramblings and words that came from her mouth. Nearly always she muttered that traitor's name. Listening to her cries and whimpers, one would think the two had been in an abusive relationship. Of course the girl and the traitor never had been in a relationship, but Jiraiya had an inkling that her crush had not just been one–sided.

About what the Kazekage wanted, Jiraiya had known it would have happened soon. After all her luck seemed to have run out the moment she was born.

As the two walked on in silence, Jiraiya took quick looks at the girl beside him while wondering how she would take the news. It wasn't exactly unknown that Naru had a temper worthy of any Uzumaki, including her mother, Kushina. The girl was much like her in every sense except the looks.

Naru's long, spiky hair still had the yellowish tint to it that her father had. Even as her hair was down to her shoulder blades, it managed to stay untamed and wild. Her glorious sea blue eyes, though without that old sparkle in them, were still beautiful to look at, also much like her father's.

The silence began to take its toll on Naru, although with the noise of the sand crunching under their feet was loud enough to replace their nonexistent idle talk. Naru had grown throughout her and Jiraiya's trip, her usual pigheadedness was gone and left behind a good amount of intelligence that her father would have been proud of. Unfortunately her brashness and hyperactive life style had remained.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Pervy – Sage?" She asked grumpily. "You better not be trying to get good ideas for your next book off of me." The warning within her words were clear and Jiraiya knew that if he ever did try what she had just implied, he'd be a dead man with all the pranks she had up her sleeve.

"No reason really, I was just wondering how you could still be so small." The old perverted sage replied back nonchalantly.

"You _didn't!_" The girl exclaimed before raising a fist and beginning her pursuit after him. Jiraiya gripped his pack in his hands tighter as he ran, hoping the girl was still slower than him.

Time passed and yes, Naru did catch the man and gave him a nice beating, and soon they stood before the large Suna opening. The doors loomed over the two of them forebodingly. As Naru scrutinized the large walls holding the door up, she wondered just how high the walls were. From what she could see, they appeared larger than Konoha's and sand covered every surface, much to her dismay. She had always liked the green and peaceful look of Konoha. Suna looked just about the opposite as her home, though. Dry, hot and fierce.

The two guards at the entrance gave them both contemplative looks before asking their names.

"Uzumaki Naru," Naru said in an uninterested tone.

"Jiraiya of the Sennin," Jiraiya grinned proudly.

The guards shared a quick look before ushering them quickly, saying, "Please head straight to the Kazekage's office."

When the two had finally found the office, and the secretary shepherded them inside a room at the end of the hallway, Naru gasped in surprise.

Behind the Kazekage's desk sat her best friend, Gaara, who wore traditional Kage wear. His eyes appeared to be entranced by the papers he was reading until the door opened and a gasp was heard. Looking up, he set the paper down slowly before standing up.

A ghost of a smile made its way up the red head's face but the eyes were serious and calm. Walking from behind his desk he stood before the blonde haired girl. "Naru, it's been a long time," He offered before holding his hand out for her to take. Naru, still surprised, managed to shake herself out of it. Ignoring the hand, she reached out and pulled Gaara into a tight hug.

"It's been _too_ long." She countered happily, a smile clear upon her face. Gaara, too surprised to do more than be held in the woman's arms, eventually cleared his throat. Understanding, Naru pulled back and gave him a long look over. "So you're Kazekage, huh?" As she said it, her eyes curved slightly downwards but a smile still held a place on her face.

"Yes, and being so, I believe you and I have some things to talk about." He found his way back behind his desk and sat down at the chair he had originally occupied. Gesturing for the two to sit down, Naru and Jiraiya sat before Gaara, one looking confused while the other looked guilty.

Taking that in, Gaara looked at Naru in surprise. "You don't know…?" He asked.

"Know what?" Came her belated response. She glanced over to Jiraiya but he only watched Gaara with a weird look on his face. Something dropped inside her.

"If you have something to tell me, please do it…"

"Go for it, Gaara–sama," Jiraiya encouraged quietly.

"Naru, I don't know how long the councils were planning on keeping it a secret, but there's been a deal concerning the two of us. Originally when Suna had attacked Konoha, a new alliance was set in place. Suna, fearing Konoha would not believe their sincere hopes of creating a good alliance between them, offered a political marriage between a man and a woman." Gaara paused as Naru thought it over.

"Okay," She complied quietly. "So what's this have to do with us?" Naru actually had started piecing two and two together, but she was hoping Gaara would actually announce it was one of her friends. Sure she was slightly sorry for hoping it was someone else, but she did not want to have to deal with marriage or boyfriends at this point.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at her naivety. "Naru–"

Gaara shook his head at Jiraiya and continued the story. "They came to the agreement during the time that both our villages had no leaders except the councils. When it was decided you were out looking for the Godaime Hokage, and we were looking for candidates for our Yondaime Kazekage."

"The council…" Naru murmured, thinking of the people who had always played a constant part of ruining her childhood.

"Yes, and so they decided then that the marriage candidates would wait until they were older and more experienced in the life of ninjas before having to take on a family role. Sadly, that was a big mistake. I think you _do_ know who I'm talking about." And as he said it, Naru sat there in shock. Those idiots had just ruined her life once again. If her life had any problems, she might as well blame the council. Somehow, someway, the blame could be placed upon them.

"As I am Kazekage and you a Genin, I don't know how this will work out. I also know you strive to be the Hokage one day, so that's something else that we must discuss. I'm sorry to say this, but you might have to give up your dream. I apologize, Naru," Watching her intently, he halted his explanation for a moment before continuing. "If I had known about our predicament I would have never agreed to become the Kazekage. I would have allowed you to become the Hokage and then I would have joined you in Konoha."

Naru shook her head sadly before giving him a small, pathetic smile. "It's fine; it was only just a dream anyway." Gaara pursed his lips together unhappily. He hated doing this to the girl who changed his life. It was only because of her that he now saw his siblings as actual siblings rather than people who were in his way of his stupid ambition. The ambition itself was nothing to be proud of, to eliminate every last person in the world. Thanks to Naru, he learned the meaning of precious people and protecting them.

The day that Naru defeated him out on the battlefield was still engraved in his mind and was clearer than most other memories. The clearest memories almost all included Naru. One of the memories was of the time that Sasuke had betrayed them and he had been sent after the Konoha Genins who had raced after the traitor. He remembered Naru being carried in by her silver – haired sensei who claimed she was fine when in actuality she was far from fine. Having her best friend slam a Chidori through her chest and breaking many bones was far from fine in his book. Fortunately Naru had woken up hours later despite her being in 'serious condition' when the medics had taken her in at the hospital. Gaara supposed he had the Kyuubi to thank for her quick recovery.

"It _was_ only just a dream, but isn't there a way out of this? Gaara, not to disappoint you, but you're my best friend. I'm not in love with you…"

Gaara watched her with knowing eyes before shaking his head. "Even I, the Kazekage or even your Godaime Hokage am unable to change the situation. Once I had seen what the council was planning, which was a year after I became Kazekage, I contacted your Hokage. She assured me she knew but was incapable of doing anything. I'm sorry, Naru. Not all marriages are done out of love. Some are done for duty, some for money. Ours is for the sake of peace for our villages. Despite not being able to be Hokage, you'd still play a key role in the peace of your village if you agreed to this alliance."

"And if I disagree?" Naru asked hesitantly.

"Either you will be sent to jail or you will need to become a missing nin." Jiraiya told her sternly. Naru, finally looking him, saw the look of expectation undisguised in his eye.

She felt like her world was falling apart. Now she will no longer be able to the Hokage, and chances are that she will have to move to Suna due to her fiancé being the Kazekage. She'll potentially have to give up her search for her best friend, leave behind her senseis, Baa – chan, her friends and her new crush, Neji.

She didn't know when she had gained feelings for him. She suspected they had developed around the time that Sasuke left, perhaps during their retrieval mission where he had cut her down from the spider web thing. Speeding down memory lane, she felt her cheeks heat up at the remembrance of him catching her, pulling her into his chest and setting her down before telling her that he believed in her.

She would be giving up her whole life. A sudden thought came to her and she gasped in surprise.

"Gaara, but what about the Akatsuki? Not only are they after both of us, but wouldn't it be harder for them to catch all nine of us if we were all separated?"

Gaara shook his head before responding. "If there were two Jinchuriki in one place, yes, they could potentially kill two birds with one stone. But, wouldn't it be hard for them to try to take you and I both down together rather than separately? Our teamwork could possibly keep us alive whereas if we were away from each other we couldn't help the other. In the end, this could help us greatly but it could also be the end for us. If they were to send twice the amount of people after us because there were two of us, then we would have a problem. But, we are forgetting that I do have guards."

Heaving a great sigh, she decided upon one last question. "And if I do say yes, may I continue my training with Pervy – Sage?" Her voice sounded heavy, almost as if she had given up all hope. Gaara felt his heart tear at the look upon her face.

"I'm sure we have many people who could teach you here…" He offered lightly, not really answering her question.

"But they're not Pervy–Sage." Naru countered tightly. Jiraiya felt his heart lighten slightly at the care of his student. She actually cared if he trained her or not. For a while there, Jiraiya thought perhaps she didn't like him, especially with all of his 'research'.

"I'm sure we can make an exception and allow that." Gaara allowed his eyes flick towards the perverted sage almost questioningly. Gaara himself did not know why the girl called him 'perverted Sennin', but he was sure he didn't want to know. After all, Naru was perverted herself but to call another man that, Gaara was afraid to know why.

The next minute passed in silence while both boys fixed their eyes on the blonde, their thoughts sorting through how the teen had reacted to the news. Jiraiya knew there was no doubt the girl would agree, but also knew she would try to find a way out of it. Gaara had no idea how she would answer his proposition, but was desperately hoping she would not choose to become a missing nin.

"Then I agree, I will fulfill the alliance and marry you, Gaara, Kazekage of Suna." Although hesitantly, she managed one of her bright smiles before giving him a thumbs up. "I'll be the best wife you could possibly ask for. I promise this to you…and I never go back on my word. Because that is my ninja way."

Gaara sighed in relief before thrusting his hand back over towards Naru. This time, she reached out and grasped it tightly then shook it slowly. Releasing each other's hand, they both stood, Naru smiling almost a little too happily and Gaara with the same stern look. Jiraiya decided now would be a good time to intrude.

"This is all fine and great, but that's my goddaughter. Treat her well or you will regret you were born. The title of Kazekage means nothing to me, a Sennin." He warned before reaching out for Gaara's hand as well.

"Of course. She is one of my precious people. I will not allow anyone to hurt her, not even the Akatsuki." He seized the Sennin's hand tightly then turned to Naru who had watched the scene with amused eyes. Of course the name given to the three students of the Sandaime Hokage; Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, 'Sennin', had title and with it, great respect. But it did not hold neither rights in other hidden villages nor placement above a Kage. Thankfully Gaara did not question that and just nodded knowingly.

"The wedding will be soon, a couple months at most. Do you wish to have a part of the details or should I have my sister Tamari take care of them for you?" Gaara asked, his eyes focused on Naru's.

Naru thought about it for a second before answering him quietly. "I don't wish to bother her with it but,"

"She wouldn't mind, plus she might like a break from training other nins."

Naru nodded slowly. "Thank you. I was hoping to continue my training with Pervy–Sage for a while longer before becoming independent." Flicking her gaze over towards the window behind Gaara, she saw the sky beginning to darken. They had just lost their chance on leaving the village. Of course they still could, but so many factors lay beyond just leaving.

One; the desert area became cold with the sun no longer looming above the village, sending off great heat waves to every and all creatures that inhabited it. The coolness she and Jiraiya could easily deal with, especially if they bought warmer clothes.

Two; it was slowly becoming night out and they were more likely to be attacked under the darkness of the dreary sky, only few stars to light their way. Yes, by pushing chakra into their eyes they could see much better than not to, but then they risked using unnecessary chakra. Who knows when they could be attacked and by who? Itachi could come leaping out of the tree, eyes trained on Naru, and she'd be out like a light bulb. Damn Uchihas and their stupid Sharingan.

Three; they clearly needed to rest after walking in the desert for so long and to just ignore their need to rest would not be good for anyone.

"Oi! Brat! Are you listening?" The Sennin snapped impatiently at the blonde. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to glare at the older man.

"Shut up, Pervy–Sage! I was just wondering where the nearest hotel was. Dattebayo!" Snapping her neck over towards the red head quickly and said man raising an eyebrow as he nearly heard the crack from her moving it in a bad position, she smiled slightly. Just as she was about to say something, Jiraiya quickly interrupted her before she could get a single word out.

"If you had been listening you would have heard him offer his house, brat." Jiraiya sighed loudly through his nose, his eyes rolling exasperatedly. One would think that Jiraiya was being rude and seemed to hate the young girl, but the truth was just the opposite. Jiraiya loved her like she was his own granddaughter. Heck, he was her godfather. Knew her parents, taught her father, watched her parents die, and even checked up on her every once in a while when she was little. He had to have taken a liking to the girl for him to even have agreed to the three year training trip. The girl was a pain, dimwitted, and could act so much like her mother that Jiraiya swore Kushina had somehow taken over Naru's body and made it her own. But, Jiraiya could never say he disliked the girl. The possibility of that would be zero, for no one disliked the girl except the ones who had gone mad; Orochimaru and Sasuke were good examples. She changes people with only a few quick words…

"Breakfast may not be the most enjoyable with my sister Tamari gone for a diplomatic talk with your Hokage and so it will only be me, you and my idiot of a brother. But please feel free to use my home. You are my guests, and I don't want to make you stay at some run down hotel because you are running out of money. I can only guess that would be true due to the fact you must not have been able to take up many jobs during your training." Naru could swear this was the first time she had heard Gaara speak so much in one day. When had the guy gotten so talkative? Last time she knew, he was trying to get over the bloodlust that lie deep inside him.

"Don't worry, I had to make my own food during training or else I would've starved. Jiraiya was busy most of the time, so I had to take care of myself. Anything food at all will be fine, and I couldn't care less how your brother acts."

"What did he do?" Gaara asked almost casually, making a small gesture with his head to point to the Sennin beside Naru. Although nonchalant, Naru could hear the curiosity in his tone. Naru gave a short bark of laughter before shaking her head.

"'Research'." Naru lifted her hands and jerked her fingers downwards to imply quotations around the word.

"Research?" Gaara lifted a pale, almost non – existent eyebrow, curiosity burning quietly deep inside his eyes.

Naru rolled her eyes before letting out a huge breath. "You know, peeking on women in the hot springs, stalking girls, and writing about his exploits. He's the author of the 'Icha Icha' series. Dattebayo!"

"Shut it, brat!"

Naru giggled lightly while Gaara stared at the two disbelievingly. _That disgusting 'Icha Icha' series that Kankuro guards so heavily in his room is written by the Toad Sennin? He wrote those awful porn books? _Gaara, slightly disturbed, could only wonder why Naru willingly allowed herself to be trained by that pervert.

"If you're not proud of being a pervert, then don't do it." She snapped back after her fit of laughter.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a _super_ pervert!"

Rolling her eyes once again at the ridiculousness of her sensei, Naru grinned happily at Gaara. "Thanks for the offer, I think we'll take you up on it. But we'll most likely leave as soon as we eat breakfast. We promised Baa – chan we'd be home tomorrow."

"You won't make it in time; it takes three days to get to Konoha from Suna when you're running in the trees. It takes more like five days walking." Gaara pointed out gently, hoping not to insult the blonde.

The blonde, now giving Jiraiya a punch in the stomach for muttering something inappropriate under his breath, turned back to her best friend and nodded. "We know, we'll be late of course. We just want to make it home soon, though."

"Just rest for now. I'll have someone show you the way to my house, but leave that note for Tamari at the secretary's office." With that, Gaara called for the secretary.

The secretary walked in. The woman, whom Naru had just taken notice of, wore a black fishnet shirt with sleeves down to her wrists. Her legs were cradled by another fishnet, and a brown skirt covering the upper part of her legs. A tan belly shirt covered the fishnet on her upper body, but Naru had a suspicion that the girl was trying to show off to Gaara. Her hair was let down, brown and as low as her shoulders. She had layers, as Naru found out when she flipped her hair expectantly. The woman's legs were well toned, and her body in great shape, Naru could tell from the perfect curves. It made Naru feel self conscious but she tried to ignore it.

The secretary, who had stopped for a brief moment in the opening of the doorway, strutted over to Gaara. Her lips pursed outward into a possible pout and her hips swung in an oddly way.

Jiraiya gave a slight moan beside Naru. Sickened, Naru swiveled and punched him hard. Jiraiya keeled over, holding the bit of his stomach and breathing heavily. Naru noticed the notebook clutched in one of the hands holding his stomach and a pencil in the other.

"Disgusting Pervy Sage!" Naru growled angrily.

Yes, the woman was trying to show off to Gaara. '_I guess it was only time before he had a fan club. I hope it's nothing like Sasuke's. Trying to tear his clothes off, stalking him, pulling on his clothes…I even feel bad for him…kinda…'_

"Naru, she's going to take you my house." Gaara caught the young blonde's attention. She nodded slightly.

"Is this – this conference a secret?" Naru asked.

"Tell your friends if you want to, but I don't want Akatsuki getting a hold of this."

Naru had to resist the shudder that ran down her back when she heard pencil scratching on paper behind her. She had to decide which was worse; Jiraiya taking notes for his 'research' or the Akatsuki figuring out about their engagement. She picked.

"Pervy Sage!"

"Please enjoy your stay with _Kazekage – sama._" The woman growled lowly, glaring at Naru.

Naru instinctively handed over the note with a, "For Temari, Kazekage's orders." Naru shivered with a sigh of relief as the woman turned away angrily.

"You know, brat, you'll have to give up your search for Sasuke now that you're engaged." Jiraiya patted the younger on the back once with a big smile on his face. Opening the door to the large mansion – like home, he strode in.

Naru, not that far behind, felt anger well inside her. "I'll never give up! I will bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. No one can stop me – not even him! Dattebayo!" Thrusting a 'thumbs up' at the sky before following after the pervert with a fake but large smile curling at the corners of her mouth.

As the two travelers made their way into the house, they were called out by a loud, boisterous shout. "Oi! This is the Kazekage's mansion, leave!" Jiraiya and Naru just shot each other a look, both unsure of what to do. When they refused to move with small shrugs, the owner of the voice paced towards them, his arrogant stride looking surprisingly more confident than even Sasuke's. Quietly Naru wondered if that was even possible.

"I said leave–" As the young man stopped in front of Jiraiya and Naru, Naru instantly recognized him. She smiled slightly, a sheepish grin making its way back up her face. With her right hand, she rubbed the back of her head while her left waved carelessly at the older boy.

He wore dark black pants that matched the rest of his outfit. His shirt hung lower than the rest of his outfit and his sleeves came to his wrists. Black fingerless gloves and that horrid kitty hat topped off his clothes. His Sand hitaite was hooked onto the front of the hat, standing out easily against the dark costume. The murky purple face paint traveled across his nose, parting just at the sides and down to his chin. From there is traveled just below his lip and up to meet it. His lips, pulled into an unconcealed frown, told Naru and Jiraiya all they needed to know.

"Who are you?" He deadpanned and Naru felt her heart shrink slowly although she had expected as such. He was always one for disrespect.

Jiraiya deciding to stay out of the conversation just turned towards the girl next to him, hoping she would come up with the right words.

"I'm Naru and this is the Pervy–sage, Jiraiya." Seeing the still blank expression of Kankuro's face, Naru rolled her eyes. "…I kicked Gaara's butt in the Chunin exams?"

Kankuro's eyes widened marginally and he immediately grinned. "Good fight that was, too." Nodding to help express his thoughts, he turned stern and scrutinized Naru's face. "You've changed,"

"Of course I have! But you haven't. You're still carrying around those puppet dolls." Inwardly smirking at the aggravated look on Kankuro's face, Naru immediately regretted her decision when she found herself pulled towards the angered teen by her small tank top. Pulling her arms up in an 'I surrender' position beside her head, she grinned awkwardly. "Uh…hey, you don't want to hurt your guest now, do you?" She felt his hands slowly and almost regretfully let her go.

She gingerly reached up and straightened her tank top out but earned a glare from Kankuro.

"So you're staying with us?" He growled out, but sounded more curious than angry.

"Yup; Gaara said so."

-NaruUzumaki-

Naru and Jiraiya were a day and a half from the Village Hidden in the Sand and Naru was already missing Gaara. No, not romantically but in a more sibling way. She couldn't help but worry about him. What if Akatsuki came before she managed to get married to Gaara? What if his youkai was extracted and he died? Many scenarios found their way into Naru's imagination, each worse than the last. Eventually she called for Jiraiya to stop.

"Gaki?" He asked questioningly.

"I'm just worried about Gaara. I feel nervous and dread." She clutched her stomach with a hand, right where the Kyuubi was sealed. "I keep thinking about the Akatsuki extracting his bijuu. It's getting me nervous. I know Gaara should be fine, but I can't help but think–"

"You're just over thinking things, gaki. I bet he's in the Kazekage tower doing work right now." Just as Naru was about to reluctantly agree, she felt people nearing them and whipped out a kunai from her back pouch. Raising it in front of her defensively and facing where the newcomers were coming from, Naru immediately realized the direction was where Konohagakure no Sato was. Jiraiya put his hand up in a motion meant to relax Naru, telling her these were not enemies.

Minutes later a group she easily recognized stopped before the two. Kakashi landed in front of her, not looking any older nor different. The gravity–defying, silvery and spiked hair was being held back from his face by the black hitaite, the same hitaite hiding his Sharingan eye. The blue face mask covered half his face as usual, hiding his mouth and nose. The one showing eye did not hold the usual lazy look, but the eye smile was not present either. Looking at his appearance, Naru realized he was clothed and had the weapons for a mission.

Behind him was the pink–haired Sakura equipped for battle as well, and her clothes much different from before. She no longer wore the red dress but now sported a sleeveless red shirt, a pink skirt with black leggings that went to her knees, Gauze wrapped around her upper right thigh, pink elbow covers swathed her elbows tightly and black gloves were the highlights of her outfit. Like before Naru had left with Jiraiya, the hitaite was wrapped about her head and allowed her bangs to hang freely before her face.

Beside Sakura stood Temari, the Kazekage's older sister. Wearing a black dress with red cloth tied about her middle, Temari looked beyond different. Naru was used to her usual purple clothes but the large white and purple fan was a relaxing usual sight.

"Naru," Sakura started, surprised.

"What's going on?" Naru demanded, not at all surprised. The pieces had clicked together easily in her mind. The remaining people of Team Seven were headed to Suna, Naru had an internal sense that Gaara was in trouble, and the Akatsuki haunted her mind.

Kakashi gave her an even look before stating under his mask, "Suna was attacked by Akatsuki. They took the Kazekage, Gaara." That was all Naru needed before she dropped to a knee, pulled her pack from her back, and ravaged through it. It looked almost as if she were searching for something. Pulling out two hair bands, she yanked her bright yellow hair into pig tails much like when she was younger. It made her feel like a child again, but she'd never truly go back to that faze. So much had happened in the time she spent away from Konoha. When that was done, she yanked her pack back on her back and stood up.

"I'm coming with you." The pinkette and her sensei shared a look before Kakashi managed out a sighed 'Naru'.

"Don't be stupid, gaki. The Akatsuki is dangerous and would love to have you as well. If you were caught, every nation would be in trouble. Just come with me and we'll go see Tsunade. We'll give her our mission report and then we can talk about joining the fight."

Temari looked impatient, but no one commented on it.

Naru shook her head angrily. "It'd be too late! We have to go now!"

"We can take care of Gaara, Naru, don't worry." Sakura insisted, eyes watching her blonde teammate with wary eyes. She didn't know why Akatsuki would want Naru, the dobe, but she didn't ponder on that too long. She and Kakashi could probably take care of the man or men who kidnapped the Kazekage...right? That's what Sakura wanted to think, but honestly…they kidnapped the strongest person from the Village Hidden in Sand. Of course she'd be scared.

"He's my _kin_! I won't leave him to die. As long as a part of me is alive, I'll never give my precious people up! I don't care if this isn't my mission. I will save Gaara!"

Kakashi and Sakura looked like they wanted to say something, but Jiraiya beat them to it. "Fine, gaki, go. But know that your life is as needed as Gaara's. I'll work something out with Tsunade–hime. That fine with you, Kakashi?"

Said man nodded, "We could use more people."

Not long after Naru was at the front of their formation, pushing the other three quicker and faster.

Remembering Gaara before she left, Naru couldn't help the tears that sprang into her eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Naru slammed the front door open but was surprised to see Gaara and Jiraiya already there speaking in hushed tones._

"_Ah, there you are. I thought you would never wake up." The old Sennin teased lightly._

_Naru rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I couldn't sleep with your loud snoring. I only got the sleep that came from you sneaking out and peeking at women, pervert." Sticking her tongue out at him, she was rewarded by the sight of Gaara glaring at Jiraiya. Although the look and KI was sent to the Perverted Sage, Naru couldn't help the shiver that found its way down her lithe frame._

"_I did not! Don't lie, brat!" Sighing slightly, Naru only half paid attention to his continued yelling._

_Gaara soon walked over to Naru and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Naru…Uzumaki…I hope I will make a good husband despite all that I'm taking from you."_

"_No, Gaara, I already said it. It's okay."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Even though she wasn't all that fond of the marriage alliance, she couldn't let Gaara, a jinchuriki like her, die. She loved Gaara. Whether that was in the friend, sibling or lover sense was still unknown to her. All she knew was that she felt the unnerving urge to protect and keep him happy. Was that love?

-Time Skip-

Team Kakashi headed to Suna and was met by the sight of Kankuro in a hospital bed. Apparently he had run after the men who had kidnapped Gaara but was poisoned. Sakura was able to concoct a couple antidotes. Just as they were about to leave after speaking to Kankuro about the identities of the two men, a women, Chiyo, who claimed to be one of the two's grandmother, demanded to come along. They all did so and sooner rather than later, Naru's secret was out for the two. Temari had stayed behind, knowing that Suna was vulnerable and she had to protect it from anyone while Gaara was gone.

They were eventually joined by Team Gai, which included Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten and Maito Gai. Both groups fought enemies; Team Kakashi fighting Itachi and Team Gai fighting the fish–like man Kisame. They both turned out to be fakes, the techniques were those of the two Akatsuki members but the bodies changed into unknown men once they were dead. It was a disappointment to the two groups. They would have taken out two S–ranked criminals if they hadn't turned out to be fakes. But everything during the fight pointed to them being fakes. They were weak compared to the originals. Anyone could have testified to that fact.

When they made it to the Akatsuki hide out and met up with team Gai, they were finally able to open the doorway leading to the criminals and Gaara. Team Gai were distracted by their evil clones while Team Kakashi and Chiyo took on the members of Akatsuki. All but the two who had kidnapped Gaara were gone already.

When they had walked in, the blonde one was sitting on Gaara's corpse. The sight itself nearly made Naru lose control. She chased after her betrothed's corpse and the man who had stolen it, Deidara, an S–rank missing nin from Iwa, the Hidden Village in Rock.

Even though she and Kakashi managed to defeat him, he got away but thankfully left behind Gaara's body.

Currently Naru sat with the whole group; Team Gai managed to defeat their evil sides and Sakura and Chiyo managed to kill Sasori, the puppet master. Sakura was attempting to heal Gaara but by the way she was frowning and Gaara was still not breathing, all hope appeared lost.

Where they sat, stood and watched appeared to be a large meadow or clearing, the grass brighter than Naru had ever seen it and the wind strong enough to push them around a bit. The sun shined down on the large group, appearing almost happy in the midst of the Kazekage's death. The sun and sky betrayed Naru's emotions; looking so happy, so calm…it sickened her.

Sakura had grown, Naru could see. Not just physically but mentally and in her ninja ways. Her medical jutsus and knowledge rivaled Tsunade's at this point. But, even as her hands glowed with the jutsu at her fingers and her hands upon Gaara's non–breathing chest, Gaara was not reviving.

"Sakura – chan…" But the girl shook her head at Naru before extracting her hands from the Kazekage's chest. She sported bruises, scrapes, a healing stab in her abdomen and cut clothes. Her face was bruised and swollen, but none of that mattered compared to the pain in her eyes. The physical pain Sakura felt was nothing compared to the emotional kind that she was dealing with now. She could almost see the agony and hopeless look Naru had on. Her green eyes shut slowly and opened.

Nobody said anything as the wind picked up and Naru fought back tears. Sakura stood and walked towards Naru. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she refused to look in her face but hoped that the gesture was enough for her.

Naru's body shook, but her eyes stayed on Gaara. Walking away from Sakura's firm grip, she came to stop in front of Gaara's body. By now she was shaking so hard they could hear her teeth chatter and her breath coming out in gasps. Tears finally found their way down her face. Still nobody said nor did anything.

"Why? Why is it always Gaara?" She mumbled between her chattering teeth. "He can't–if he dies like this–he just became the Kazekage. He's the Kazekage. He found people to acknowledge his worth, he found his precious people. He can't die..._He just became the Kazekage_!"

Granny Chiyo looked on at the sad scene in front of her with exhausted eyes. "Please try to calm yourself, Naru Uzumaki."

"You! Shut up!" Naru finally turned to face the crowd of her friends, tears streaming down her face and falling into the grass below her. Her hand swiped to the side, motioning for Chiyo to stop. Surprised, the old women's eyes widened and a small gasp fell from her lips.

"Just shut up! If you damned shinobi hadn't put a _monster_ inside of Gaara, then none of this would have ever happened to him!" Naru gasped for breath before continuing. "Did you ever consider how Gaara would feel? Did you even consider the hate and scorn he would have to live with? Did you even _ask?_"

Kakashi flinched, but his eternal rival, Gai, just stood solemnly. Together they watched the scene in silence despite the guilt in their eyes. Neji, Tenten and Lee watched their blonde female friend with wonder. Why was she so emotional over this? Of course Gaara was her friend but this? Chiyo observed with entranced eyes while Sakura bit her lip nervously. She felt bad for her friend. She couldn't imagine what Naru had gone through.

No one could ever know how a Jinchuuriki felt except another Jinchuuriki, that was obvious, but others knew the life of one was hard. People hate you, people blame you, there are assassination attempts, and your parents may even hate you. That was the life of a Jinchuuriki.

"What gives you the right to _label_ us?" Naru continued between breaths, her sobs becoming louder and her words sounding somewhat slurred from the deep gasps for breath. "Who are you to decide someone else's fate?" Naru stumbled on her feet, her legs feeling like jelly. "I couldn't save Sasuke and I can't save Gaara, either! I've trained so hard for three years but nothing has changed!"

Everyone who hadn't known now knew the truth. Naru is a Jinchuuriki. This was her fate, be hunted and have her biju torn from her. Pain, loneliness and death were the fate of a Jinchuuriki.

A long moment passed where no one did or said anything with the exception of Naru's sobbing. Finally Chiyo stood up and brought his hands down on Gaara's chest. Ocean blue light soon shadowed her hands.

"What are you doing?" Naru demanded, curious. Wasn't Gaara dead?

"I'm running out of Chakra," the old woman responded, ignoring the question.

Sakura gasped. "No! That technique will–"

"I know; I must atone for my sins."

"If you know some medical jutsu to save Gaara and you need Chakra, then you can use mine!" Naru bounded over quickly and pushed her chakra into Gaara. As the two worked on healing the dead boy, she turned to Naru and said in a steely calm voice,

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the world of shinobi that we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha. Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned… That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you."

Naru, surprised, did not say anything else.

The old woman turned to Sakura next, hands still glowing, "Sakura…next time save people precious to you. Not me, some old hag. We're similar, there's not many gallant female shinobi out there. I bet you will one day surpass your master, Lady Tsunade." Just as the shadowy blue light around her hands began to fade, swiveled towards Naru one last time. "I request something of you, Naru…an old woman's last request…You and Gaara are the only one who know each other's pain…help him out, please." With that, the light disappeared and the old woman slumped backwards.

Sakura caught her, tears now falling from the pinkette's eyes.

Naru watched Gaara. A few minutes passed and she heard a crowd forming around them. Looking around, she saw the villagers watching them with curious but sad eyes. When had they got here? Did they really care for Gaara that much? Naru pulled the Kazekage in her lap as a few more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_Please, please wake, Gaara. Please…_ Clutching him tightly in her arms, she barely heard the Kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, thank her and demand for their brother back. She shook her head, though, despite having heard little of what they had said.

Her thoughts continued on quickly, and she couldn't deny it anymore. This feeling of love for Gaara only grew stronger. This want to protect him, this need to make him happy was becoming almost too painful for her to bear. He had to wake. She wouldn't be able to withstand it if he didn't.

"Naru, give them the Kazekage…" A tired Kakashi commanded.

"No!" Her grip on him tightened and her friends came up to her, each watching her with worry.

"Naru…"

"I love him!" She blurted and felt numerous eyes watching her confusedly. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if he were dead. He has to wake up! The villagers all began gossiping at once, their tones disbelieving and accusatory.

"But I thought you loved Neji?" Sakura asked, surprised. Said boy fought back a small blush.

"No, Gaara and I–"

A gasp was heard and everyone looked down at the red head as he stared up at them, surprised. "Naru? Where…I…You?" He wondered, the words spilling from his lips.

"Gaara!" The blonde cried and pulled him close for a hug. The Kazekage, confused, managed to lightly wrap his arms around her petite body.

The crowd cheered, happy their Kazekage was alive.

"We knew you could do it!

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

"We missed you!"

"Thank you!"

Naru released him from the hug as his eyes roamed at the whole crowd that was the village. Trying to stand, Gaara got to a knee and tried to push himself up but found he was unable to. Naru gripped his arm and yanked him up, a large smile caressing her angelic face.

He glanced up at her and was shocked to see her hair in the cute pig tails that they were in three years ago. "Naru, what's going on?"

"The villagers wanted to make sure you were alright. How are you feeling?" Just as he was about to nod, Temari rushed over and forced herself into his arms.

Naru pulled away just before the two impacted for a hug. Feeling a hand grip her wrist and pull her backwards, Naru found herself staring at a non make-up Kankuro.

"For the record," He started, his voice low and his eyes flicking over towards Gaara. "He really likes you too."


End file.
